


A Presidential Love

by ae_u



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Macron, HIghly political, Humiliation, Inappropriate ways to learn language, M/M, Paris Agreement, Spanking, Spanking while counting to 5 in French, Sub Trump, cumslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ae_u/pseuds/ae_u
Summary: "Macron wrapped a hand around Donald's neck and choked him, "You are nothing but a cockwhore for me" then bent down and kissed Donald passionately. Tongues intertwined with eachother in a wrestle for dominance. Every kiss delivered with a ferocity to hurt, to bruise and to draw blood. His hand choked Donald harder and Macron closed his eyes and exiled himself in the sweetness of Trump' lips. Oblivion."





	A Presidential Love

* Trump realized it was a bad mistake to agree to a personal meeting with Macron in the first place. They had already met a week ago at the Elysee and it never escaped his memory how awkward was the handshake between him and Macron. Macron’ hands were firm, tight and callous wrapped around his delicate, tiny little hands. “The handshake with president Trump was not innocent”, Macron replied in a sly attitude that had sent shivers down Trump’s spine as he watched the interview in the Oval Office hours before embarking to France.  
  
He readjusted his tie with his tiny orange hands to shake off any unwanted feelings and walked to the Vestibule d'Honneu (The Hall of Honour). Every step that he took felt heavy and conscious, Trump swallowed.   
  
One step.   
  
Two.   
  
Three.

 

He inhaled a deep breath as he stood two inches away from the opulence room. The Hall of Honour was paved with white Carrara and Belgian royal marble. Everything was well embellished with ivory gold and smoothened marble statues. The hall was bathed in a cold and inhumane sophistication of the finest of the paintings and the rarest of jewelries looted from the colonial time.

“Bonjour, president Trump”, a sly and smooth voice crawled out of nowhere. Trump directed his attention and there it was – Emmanuel Macron sitting on a wooden chair smiling at him. “You could cut the crap” Trump huffed back at him, noticing how intense Macron’ eyes were. He sat down on the remaining chair next to Macron and was immediately engulfed by the cologne excluding from Macron. The smell reeked of the warm sensual shades of aromatic leather and the dark and unconventional muskiness.

“I didn’t expect the outcome of your election”, Trump said eruptly. “I think being president requires one not making biased judgement,” before Trump could clash out against that, Macron immediately curted “but then again, you are known for being, well, let’s said very unconventional and untamed” Macron paused a bit before saying the last word with a dark look in his green eyes .

“The crazy suicide bombings and shootings in Paris in the last few years should have pushed people into voting for Le Pen. Globalisation has done nothing but harms to Western civilisation” Trump huffed breathlessly but before he could continue ranting, Macron had interrupted him. “I’m not here to discuss politics.”

Trump swallowed, “Then what?” Macron closed in and placed a hand on Trump’ tiny little cheetos hands, “You are a new breath to politics. Some may say your way is impulsive and reckless but I prefer to call it ‘blunt and unapologetic’” If Trump didn’t have such a thick layer of fake tan on his face right now, he would blush real bad.

Macron continued, “Let’s say I have a taste for the reckless, the impulsive and the destructive.” With that Trump finally cracked because he was not obstentatiously naive to not realize the innuendo in Macron’s voice and the leather perfume started to overwhelm his sense.

Macron slided a hand in Trump’ thick thighs. "Fuck” Trump erupted as he realized he had formed a slight erection, “we can’t do this Macron, I have Melania and you have Brigitte”. Trump clinged onto that the words helplessly like they were his anchor. He could see how green Macron’ eyes truly were this up close.

“Brigitte and I have a very open-minded and platonic relationship. I can freely persuade my sexual adventures while she is also free to do the same. Just imagine Frank and Claire in House Of Cards.”, Macron glided his large hands further until they rested slightly on Trump’s bulge. He stopped and looked at Trump in the eyes and plead, “I’m not going to do this without your consent. I need to know you need this, you want this, you want me”

This was the first time Trump had seen how vulnerable and raw Macron was, being cut open by his own lust and desire for him. Trump had known in the past how lust and desire could strip down easily the ego and that was why he ended up on live television being caught on camera saying “Grab them by the pussy”. But the current moment was much different from it, this was not just some egotistical desire like the past to prove his fragile masculinity to his fellow friends by bragging about sexual assaulting women, this was a primitive and animalistic desire that wanted to be dominated by a stronger and younger man. It was desire at its purest form: stripped out of the ego and rationality.

He touched Macron’ callous hands and moved them to his raging bulge. Macron smiled and started to rub the erection profusely then he slowly glided another hand through Trump’s blonde wig and fisted it hard while continuing the rubbing. “You like it?”, Macron bit his lips and whispered into Trump’s delicate and reddened ears. Trump moaned back as the respond.

“Get on your knees”, Macron spat out. Trump’ knees immediately collapsed onto the ground before his mind could register what it meant. “Crawl to me”, Trump nudged his heavy knees to kneel between Macron’s lean but toned thighs. Macron started to unzip his zippers then suddenly stopped midway and Trump swallowed, hard. “You will address me as sir from now on”, Macron grabbed a fistful of Trump’s chicken feather wig and shoved his fat and saggy face between his thighs, “Now unzip me with your teeth”

“What?”, Trump stuttered and looked up with his green eyes. “I want you to put your teeth around my zipper and pull it down with your teeth. Then I want you to pull my cock out and wrap your pouty lips around it”, Macron rolled each word out of his tongue as calm as if he was discussing a policy not ordering the president of the United States to suck his cock. Trump felt a shot of adrenaline spiked aggressively at each words, it sent heat directly to his tiny premature baby dick . The French accent only exacerbated his erection worst as he started to leak some precum.

Trump opened his mouth and started to bit on the small zipper then lower his head down to pull the zipper down. His nose bumped slightly against Macron’s bulge several times and he inhaled the musky scent then Trump finally pulled Macron’s dick out. His heart missed a beat as the beautiful dick of the French man swung free from the underwear and rised gloriously in the air like a war flag.

“Beg for it” Trump started to plead in a small and defeated voice “Sir, I want your 9 inches of man meat baguette” Macron slapped Trump across the face, “Louder”. Trump raised his voice in a slightly angried and provoked tone, “Please give me your cock, sir”. Another slap landed on Trump’s left cheek and now both of them are reddened with hand shaped bruise, “I said ‘Louder’ what part of it do you not understand?” Trump cried out and screamed at the top of his lung, “Please, I want to worship your cock. I’m just a little cheetos cockslut, your little cockslut sir. Please may I suck your cock sir?” The crack of Trump's desperate voice was nothing but total defeat and submission. Macron chuckled and pushed his cock into Trump's tiny little pouty mouth. "Fuck, your mouth is warm", the French man moaned at the unexpected warmth wrapped around his dick as he slided in Trump's mouth.

Trump started to hungrily slurp on the dick with great ferocity. He flicked his tongue on the piss gland and tasted the salty precum then took the whole shaft in his mouth. Macron was thick and it stretched his mouth around greatly but Trump liked the feeling of being stuffed and choked by the French man's dick so he ignored the fact that it was increasingly harder to breath and deepthroated the cock further. He kept pushing the cock further into his throat and surprised Macron with his ferocity and hunger.

"You are truly deplorable", Macron groaned as he fisted Trump's chicken feather wig tightly and started to facefuck him. Trump made involuntary gagging noises as the cock ram mercilessly down his throat without any consideration for his well being. The whole sight was what truly made Macron so fucking hard right now: Trump gagging on his cock hopelessly with his wig fucked up and his body drenched in sweat. The president of the United States was completely at his disposal and so he laughed and pushed his cock deeper down Trump's throat until it hit the back of his throat and Trump's nose rested against his pubic hair.

"Mmm", Trump moaned some indecipherable sound as the cock currently blocked his throat and stuffed his mouth completely. "Keep it like that, you orange fuckwit", Macron growled satisfactorily as his cock was fully in Trump's mouth. He enjoyed the warm and tight feeling around his raging erection and his little cheeto cocksucker' eyes looking up at him pleading for air.

When Trump was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen, Macron immediately pulled his cock out which was now soaked in saliva. Trump choked and coughed violently and he even vomitted some saliva from the intense deepthroat session. The French man stroked Trump's hair, "Good boy. You are such a good boy, my petite orange cockslut. Take a deep breath. Papa is proud of you, my adorable cheetos whore" Macron rubbed his head rthymically to calm him down and it worked. His breathing started to stabilize and Trump smiled, "I want to make you feel good, sir"

"And I did feel good, my petite croissant. You did very well and now we can move on to better things. Today, I'm going to teach you some French okay? You need it to brush up your diplomatic skill", Macron smiled kindly as he hastened and yanked Donald's suit out. The orange man felt a mixed feeling of excited and fear of anticipating the next thing that was going to happen to him. "Get on my laps", Trump did what he was told and laid on Macron' laps.

The French man rubbed and pinched his slut's fat and voluptous ass which had some slight moles and lovely blonde hair near the asshole's ring. "This fat ass belongs to papa, ai-je raison?"

"Yes, sir. My ass belongs to you daddy", Trump moans satisfactorily.

"I'm going to teach you how to count to 5 in French. I will repeat 2 times then I will spank you. For every spank, I expect you to count it in French for me and everytime you miscount, everything will start again. Do you understand?", Macron said in a stern and authoritative voice which sent shivers down Trump's spine. Trump nod and the French president started to count to 5.

"One is Un. Two is Deux. Three is Troix. Four is Quatre. Five is cinq", Trump listened attentively and tried his best to memorise and repeat the vocabulary in his mind.

"The final time. One is Un. Two is Deux. Three is Troix. Four is Quatre. Five is cinq"

After the final number, Macron paused for a few seconds then started to spank Trump. He hit the left ass cheek, "Un". Another hit, "Deux". The third hit, "Quatre. No, wait I mean troix, sir"

"Too late, now I will have to start from the beginning", Macron shook his head in disappoinment and spanked Trump's right asscheek harder. Their cocks were rock hard right now and every time Macron gave Trump a spank, he kept stroking his cock. They went on like that until the fourth time when his ass was burning red and bruised terribly that Trump could finally pronounce and remember the five numbers correctly. By then, the orange man had wet his face crying and begging for mercy, "It hurts, daddy". Macron lowered down and kissed his head which smelled faintly of hairspray and bleach, "Papa loves you, my adorable cheetos cockwhore"

Trump sniffed a bit then spread his hairy asshole out which was now glistening with sweat, "Drill me". The orange racist used to speak in a very abrasive and loud voice and now that brashness had turned into a coarse and submissive voice, which turned Macron on very much. The French president aroused from seeing the submission and breakdown of another man, it was the pleasure of conquering and dominating. Softness and docility did not amuse him only ferocity with fangs and sharp edges did. Beauty does not calm nor submit, it only bites and stabs. It is terrible with rough corners and cutting edges.

He inserted a lubed finger in the tight looking asshole, pushed through the outer ring and pried into the inexplicable richness of warmth and tightness.

_Long cold fingers_   
_dipped in blue roses_

_pry open the red world_

Trump arched his heavy back and moaned as the French president was prying another fingers into him and then another until all complete 3 fingers were fit inside him. He hastened Macron, "Hurry up and just fuck me" Macron wringled one last time to loosen up Trump then pulled out and slid his cock in.

"Fuck", they both simultaneously moaned at the same time. The wall around his dick was enclosing in and swallowing up his dick so the French growled loudly at the pleasure. He started speeding up the thrust as he slammed ferociously into the cheetos looking hole. He wrapped a hand around Donald's neck and choked him, "You are nothing but a cockwhore for me" then bent down and kissed Donald passionately. Tongues intertwined with eachother in a wrestle for dominance. Every kiss delivered with a ferocity to hurt, to bruise and to draw blood. His hand choked Donald harder and Macron closed his eyes and exiled himself in the sweetness of Trump' lips. Oblivion.

Trump tightened his hole around the dick to feel the girth and size of it. Every thrust smashed his prostate and sent him down a crazied state of frenzied lust. He was enjoying being fucked like a cheap doritos whore on the ground in the Élysée palace by the president of French. He arched his back to receive the cock easier, "Fuck me daddy"

(Eros stood interested from the sky watching those two mortals wringling in pleasure and scrunching up in pain. Afterall, what difference there truly is between those two?)

"I'm close, beg for papa's nut my petite croissant." Macron growled in between breathe. The thrusts became less steady and more frenzied and desperate as the climax was close. And Trump also started jerking off more frantically "Please cum inside me-" Donald was cut off when a warm liquid sprayed suddenly inside of him. "Here's my fucking load", Macron grunted violently as he sealed his lips against Trump's. After that, their world went blank, all languages deteriorated, all thoughs excluded. Numbness.

***

They lay down like that for about 5 minutes with Macron embracing Trump and his head resting on Trump's shoulder. Macron' sweaty eyelids. His long eyelashes. And straight defined nose. Trump realized how harmless and fangless Macron looked when he closed his eyes like this: vulnerable, pretty but not him. "You are my downfall and undoing", one of them murmured. The other remained silent. It was the only reasonable thing to do.

They got up and put on their suits. As Macron was putting on his socks, he joked to ease the tension, "Hope you like the new French I just taught you"

"Fuck you" Trump snarled while walking to the door. Sarcasm and deflection were his defense. Macron chuckled and said, "Stay safe."

Paris was exceptionally cold that day for Trump.


End file.
